Dear Diary
by yaonne-san
Summary: Un jour Hisoka tombe sur le journal intime de Tsuzuki : One shot .


Dear Diary  
  
Auteur : Yaonne-san  
  
Email : yaonnesanyahoo.fr  
  
Base : Yami no matsuei  
  
Genre : Romance , légèrement angst , yaoi , one shot .  
  
Couple : Tsuzuki et Hisoka  
  
Disclamer : Pff ! Tsuzuki et tout les personnages de Yami no matsuei appartiennent à la talentueuse Yoko Matsushita et je les emprunte même sans son autorisation .  
  
Résumé : Hisoka tombe un jour sur le journal intime de son partenaire .  
  
µµµµµµ  
  
" Tsuzuki ! Tsuzuki ! " Appela un jeune adolescent aux cheveux blond et aux yeux vert . Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'Hisoka cherchait son partenaire, le vieux Konoé les demandaient d'urgence . Il avait fouillé tout l'Enma-cho sans résultats et commençait à perdre patience . Finalement il décida d'aller voir chez lui , peut être que ce baka ne s'était pas encore réveiller , il faut dire que Tsuzuki avait hier soir fait une fois de plus la tournée des bars . Il vola donc chez le shinigami aux yeux améthyste s'attendant à le trouver encore dans son lit à rêver de je ne sais qu'elle pâtisserie . Mais à sa grande surprise lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement du shinigami le blond le trouva vide . Fatigué de jouer à cache -cache avec cet idiot il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé et inspecta la pièce des yeux . Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser l'appartement était bien entretenu , des chose traîner d'ici et là , mais cela restait assez propre . Hisoka poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de se lever , Konoé allait être fou de rage lorsqu'il reviendrait seul . Il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'on ne changerait pas son partenaire de si tôt et se prépara à partir lorsque son regard se posa sur un objet qui gisait sur le sol . Hisoka piqué par la curiosité le ramassa et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un petit carnet , non à bien y réfléchir c'était bien trop épais pour être un simple carnet . Machinalement il l'ouvrit et lu sur la première page :  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
3 février  
  
Mon cher journal ...  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Hisoka referma aussitôt le carnet . Ainsi Tsuzuki tenait un journal intime et d'après les pages jaunies cela durait depuis un bon moment . Le shinigami resta indécis devant la porte d'entré , il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans l'intimité du brun surtout sans son autorisation mais c'était pourtant si tentant . Peut être qu'ainsi il comprendrait un peu mieux son partenaire . Au final c'est la curiosité qui l'emporta et Hisoka s'installa confortablement pour continuer sa lecture .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
3 février  
  
Mon cher journal  
  
En fait je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencé , peut être par me présenter à toi . Je m'appelle Asato Tsuzuki et cela va bientôt faire quelques semaines que je suis mort . Tu dois me prendre pour un fou , mais il est vrai qu'à une époque je l'ai été si je ne le suis pas encore , et pourtant c'est la vérité . J'ai toujours cru qu'à ma mort je tomberais en enfer , en tout cas c'est ce que mon père me répétait , pourtant lorsque la vie a quitté mon corps je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit merveilleux où les cerisiers sont toujours en fleurs . J'ai pensé alors que j'étais au Paradis et que j'allais la retrouver cette personne chère à mon coeur . Mais ceci n'était qu'une illusion qui s'est envolé en éclat lorsqu'un certain Konoé m'a fait demandé . Sans que je comprenne pourquoi deux hommes m'ont pris par les bras et m'ont traîner jusqu'à un bureau . J'ai tout fait pour leur échapper , je me suis débattu , j'ai mordu , j'ai griffé mais ils me tenaient trop fermement . Finalement j'ai dû les suivre docilement mais au fond de moi j'avais peur . Peut être que là aussi on allait m'enfermer , ne me donnant ni à boire , ni à manger , m'empêchant d'être libre . La porte s'ouvrit sans que l'un de mes gardes aient fait un seul geste , je fronçai des sourcils , serais-je tombé sur des magiciens ? Je laissais là mes réflexions lorsqu'un homme d'age assez mûr m'adressa la parole .  
  
" Tu dois être Tsuzuki ! "  
  
J'acquiesçais silencieusement .  
  
" Je suis monsieur Konoé et je dirige le service des assignations de l'Enma- cho ."  
  
Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux ahuris , je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il me disait .  
  
" Assieds toi ! M'ordonna t'il . Puis se tournant vers mon escorte , vous pouvez nous laisser !"  
  
Les deux hommes avaient l'air indécis et Konoé le vit très bien .  
  
" Un problème ? Demanda t'il .  
  
---- C'est que ... , hésita l'un des deux , il a l'air assez sauvage et ...  
  
---- Il n'y aura aucun problème , affirma le directeur , et puis je sais tout de même me défendre . Sortez maintenant !"  
  
Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent avant de quitter la pièce . Après leur départ Konoé reprit la parole .  
  
" Quel age as tu ?  
  
---- Vingt six ans .  
  
---- Tu es mort assez jeune dis moi ."  
  
Je ne répondit pas , en quoi cela pouvait le regarder .  
  
" Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?  
  
---- Et c'est où ici ? Fis-je de mauvais humeur .  
  
---- Tu es au Juo-cho .  
  
---- Juo-cho ?  
  
---- C'est cela , et si tu es ici c'est pour une raison très précise . Sais- tu ce que c'est qu'un shinigami ?  
  
---- A peu près , je sais que le shinigami accompagne l'âme des mort mais je ne sais rien sur leur existence .  
  
---- Un shinigami est en fait un mort qui a conservé des regrets dans le monde des vivants , il continu à vivre en se nourrissant de l'âme des humains ."  
  
J'écarquillais les yeux d'incrédulité , c'était complètement fantasque .  
  
" Et en quoi suis-je concerné ? Demandai-je sur un ton quelque peu agressif .  
  
---- Le seigneur Enma voudrait que tu fasses parti des nôtres .  
  
---- Et si je refuse ?  
  
---- Tu seras envoyé en enfer , tu as commis d'affreux crimes de ton vivant et il t'es impossible d'aller au Paradis .  
  
---- Et si justement je voulais aller en enfer ?  
  
---- Pourquoi voudrais-tu une telle chose ?"  
  
Aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche , en fait je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais . Lorsque j'avais senti ma mort arriver je m'était préparer à recevoir les pires tourments et puis après tout n'avais-je pas essayer de mettre fin à mes jours ? Je savais que le suicide était un pêché très grave mais après ce que j'avais fait je m'était dit que cela n'avait aucune importance . Mais là on me proposait de continuer d'une certaine manière à vivre , est-ce que je devais accepter ?  
  
" Ainsi je peux devenir un shinigami ?  
  
---- Oui mais cela ne sera pas facile , il faut que ton attachement au monde des vivants soient particulièrement fort .  
  
---- Malheureusement je n'ai plus rien qui me retient ici bas . Je n'ai que de mauvais souvenirs .  
  
---- Tu n'était donc attaché à personne ?  
  
---- Si mais cette personne est morte par ma faute .  
  
---- Et bien on fera une entorse à la règle pour toi .  
  
---- Pourquoi tenez vous tant à ce que je devienne un shinigami ?  
  
---- Détrompes toi , ce n'est pas moi qui le veux c'est le seigneur Enma qui a beaucoup insisté pour que l'on t'accueil . Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre , je vais faire mettre à ta disposition un appartement et lorsque tu seras installé je t'expliquerais ce que tu devras faire . "  
  
Sans un regard en arrière je sorti donc du bureau , mais plus j'avançais et plus je sentais une immense fureur monté en moi . Chaque personne que je croisais me regardait comme une bête curieuse , et je pouvais lire dans leur yeux de la curiosité mélanger à du .... du mépris sans doute . Oui cela ne pouvait être que ça , toute ma vie on m'a regardé avec du mépris voir avec de la peur . Ces regards m'étouffaient , j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer et sans savoir comment je fis exploser ma colère et ma douleur . Je vis plusieurs shinigami propulser en l'air , personne n'arrivaient à m'approcher . Certains utilisèrent leur jufu sur moi sans aucun résultat . Et plus ma force spirituelle augmentait et plus j'avais peur , je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter j'était devenu incontrôlable . Mais soudain je senti une présence rassurante qui me calma et une fois la tempête finie je m'évanouit . Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux j'entendis une discussion assez houleuse dont le principal sujet était moi .  
  
" Ce sont les ordres du seigneur Enma Kusanagi !"  
  
Je reconnus sans peine la voix de monsieur Konoé .  
  
" Vous rendez-vous compte que c'est un véritable danger public !? Il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec un tel monstre ! "  
  
Je tressaillis , un étau me serra la poitrine , un monstre je serais toujours considéré comme un monstre !  
  
" Je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait faire de mal à personne ."  
  
Cette voix m'était inconnues mais ses propos me faisaient du bien .  
  
" Tatsumi a raison , fit Konoé , Tsuzuki a un peu de mal avec les relations humaine dû au rejet qu'il a subi lors de son vivant mais si tu pouvais lui donner une chance ...  
  
---- S'il refait le même coup que celui de tout à l'heure je m'en défait aussitôt !  
  
---- Très bien , maintenant sortant et laissons le dormir ."  
  
Une fois qu'ils soient tous sorti je me leva de mon lit . Et pour je ne sais quelle raison je me mets à te raconter tout ça mon cher journal , mais peut être qu'on écrivant tout ça noir sur blanc je me sentirai moins seul .  
  
PS : Promis la prochaine fois je te trouve un nom .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Hisoka ferma les yeux , ainsi le premier partenaire de Tsuzuki ne l'avait pas accepté . Après s'être ressaisit il continua sa lecture .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
15 février  
  
Cher journal  
  
cela fait un bon moment que je ne t'ai rien confié mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi . Mais avant de tout te raconter sache que je t'ai trouvé un nom , Ruka . Pourquoi ce nom ? C'est simple c'était le prénom de ma grande soeur , elle a toujours était là et a toujours était ma confidente comme toi aujourd'hui . A chaque fois que j'avais un soucis ou rejeté je courrais dans ses jupes . Tu dois trouver que cela ne fait pas vraiment virile mais aller dire ça à un enfant de six ans que les autres enfants avaient chassé à jet de pierre . Alors s'il te plaît mon cher journal soit ma Ruka soit ma confidente . Maintenant je vais te donner les raisons de ma longue absence , comme tu le sais on a voulu faire de moi un shinigami . Ma première journée a été consacré à apprendre les règles du Juo-cho , et crois moi il y en a plein , ensuite j'ai passé trois jour à choisir mes chikigami , des créatures qui me soutiendront en cas de danger . Tous en étaient surpris par le fait que j'ai réussi à contrôler Suzaku qui d'après monsieur Konoé est le légendaire dieu de feu . Kusanagi m'avait alors regardé avec un drôle d'air et j'ai pu clairement entendre le mot monstre . Ensuite on m'a tout fait visiter et l'on m'a montré les chandelle de vie dont le responsable est monsieur le comte . Tu ne vas jamais me croire mais sache qu'il est invisible , mais pour qu'on puisse le voir il porte un masque et des gants . C'est aussi un gros vicieux et tout le long de la visite il m'a fait du rentre-dedans non mais tu te rends compte ? Mais aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé du temps pour t'écrire bon il faut que j'aille il y a les frères Gushoshin qui m'appelle .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Hisoka eut un petit sourire décidément le comte n'a pas changé .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
18 février  
  
Ma Ruka  
  
Aujourd'hui c'est un jour sans , hier j'ai mis fin à une vie et je déteste ça , encore heureux que notre secteur soit à Kyushu il paraît que c'est la compagne et qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire . J'ai vraiment du mal avec Kusanagi , il ne m'appelle même pas par mon nom , il me dit "toi" ou encore "le criminel". Parfois je me demande si un jour je serais accepté . Heureusement presque tout le monde est gentil avec moi mais j'ai encore du mal à leur accorder ma confiance , il n'y qu'à toi que je me confie . Je ne peux pas écrire plus on a une mission et il paraît que si on réussit on aura droit à une prime .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
En retournant la page Hisoka vit qu'elle était légèrement mouillée .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
20 juin  
  
Ma Ruka  
  
Cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? ( bout trempé ) Hier Kusanagi m'a fait très clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus de moi comme partenaire , mes ... mes yeux lui faisaient horreur , lui aussi pense que ce sont des yeux de démon et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il m'a arraché ma montre de mon poignet droit . Pour lui je n'ai aucun droit d'être ici je devrais brûler en enfer , j'en ai eu assez de l'entendre et j'ai laisser échapper ma force et il a été blessé . Une fois remis il m'a frappé et ... et .... ( autre bout trempé ) et j'ai pu voir que d'autres pensaient comme lui , une fois de plus personne ne veut de moi . Enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que Tatsumi me prenne dans ses bras pour me consoler .  
  
22 juin  
  
Ma Ruka  
  
C'est formidable j'ai un nouveau partenaire et devine qui c'est ! TATSUMI- SAN ! Tout le monde me dit que je n'ai pas de chance que je suis tombé sur le shinigami le plus froid mais moi au contraire je pense que j'ai vraiment de la chance . Même s'il est un peu sec et semble froid il est très attentionné avec moi , il me gâte même . Hier il m'a emmené dans un salon de thé et j'ai pris une tarte aux pommes , J'ADORES LES TARTES AUX POMMES , j'ai passé une délicieuse journée . Tatsumi n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi il est devenu un shinigami alors je n'ai pas insisté qui sait un jour il voudra bien se confier . En tout cas avec lui je suis un peu plus détendu et commence à m'habituer à ma nouvelle nature de shinigami . Je peux même voler comme un ange , un ange de la mort certes mais un ange sauf que mes ailes sont noires .  
  
4 juillet  
  
Ma Ruka  
  
C'était affreux il y'a quelque jours j'ai dû mettre fin aux jours d'une petite fille . Je n'arrivais même plus à contrôler mes larmes pourtant je m'était juré de ne jamais pleurer devant Tatsumi mais cette fois c'était trop dure . Je pensais qu'il allait me rabaisser me traitant de pleurnichard mais non il m'a juste emmené dans un superbe restaurant et on a parler de tout et de rien . Ensuite on est allé chez lui pour boire un dernier verre . Et là j'ai éclaté en sanglot dans ses bras . Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a bercé jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se soient taries . Nos regards se sont croisés et il a déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres , le baiser fut d'abord timide puis de plus en plus enflammé finalement nous avons passé la nuit ensemble . Je ne crois pas que je sois amoureux de Tatsumi et lui aussi ne m'aime pas de cette manière mais cette nuit j'avais besoin de chaleur et de réconfort et il me les a offert .  
  
10 août ( non ce n'est pas parce que c'est la date de mon anniversaire quoique )  
  
Ma Ruka  
  
Tatsumi m'a dit qu'il ne voulais plus de moi comme partenaire , j'ai fait comme si je m'en fichais mais en vérité je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter . Subir rejet sur rejet est vraiment trop difficile et maintenant je suis de nouveau seul si je ne t'avais pas je retomberais dans la folie . Je n'ai pas la force de continuer mes confidences , et je sens que mes larmes reviennent .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Hisoka passa plusieurs pages , puis tomba sur son nom . Le garçon hésitait il était déjà aller trop loin en violant l'intimité de Tsuzuki avait il le droit de continuer ? Il haussa les épaules , autant tout lire .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Ma Ruka  
  
Tu sais quoi j'ai un nouveau partenaire il s'agit d'Hisoka Kurosaki , un gamin cabochard , qui n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit tout à fait moi à mes débuts . Mais au fond je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien contrairement à moi . Il ne veut pas le montrer mais c'est quelqu'un de très sensible mais à cause de son enfance il s'est renfermé sur lui même et la façon dont il est mort ne facilite pas les choses . Il a été violé puis tué par le docteur Muraki . Muraki , je suis bien obligé de reconnaître que nous sommes identiques . Comme lui j'ai été un monstre assoiffé de sang , comme lui j'ai tué et y ai pris du plaisir . Et j'ai beau regretter mes actes ils seront toujours présents . Si Hisoka savait ce que j'ai fait je suis sûr que lui aussi ne voudrait plus de moi . Et si lui aussi me quittait je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir car vivre sans lui me serait impossible .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Hisoka referma brusquement le journal , il était emplit de remord , c'étaient les sentiments de Tsuzuki qui écrits là . Pourtant il continua .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
8 Octobre  
  
Ma Ruka  
  
Aujourd'hui est un grand jour , c'est l'anniversaire d'Hisoka , on va tous le fêter chez monsieur le comte , je me suis creusé la tête pour lui offrir le cadeau idéal et j'ai enfin trouvé .....  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Le journal s'arrêter là .  
  
" Joyeux anniversaire Hisoka ".  
  
L'empathe se retourna , derrière lui se tenait Tsuzuki et il avait l'air très anxieux .  
  
" Tsu ... Tsuzuki je suis désolé j'ai trouvé ton journal et ... je ... je l'ai lu je regrettes ".  
  
Tsuzuki s'avança vers son coéquipier et le força à le regarder en face .  
  
" Hisoka que ressens-tu ?  
  
---- Du soulagement mélanger à de la crainte mais aussi ... aussi ...  
  
---- Hisoka le journal que tu tiens entre tes mains est toute une vie .  
  
---- Je sais .  
  
---- Et c'est pour ça que je veux te l'offrir ."  
  
Hisoka le regardait interloqué .  
  
" Je ne veux plus rien te cacher et souhaite que tu deviennes mon partenaire à part entière .  
  
---- A ... A part entière ?  
  
---- Tu ... Tu le veux bien ?  
  
---- Oui , répondit Hisoka dans un souffle .  
  
---- Viens maintenant nous allons fêter dignement ton anniversaire ."  
  
Hisoka le suivit le sourire aux lèvres , il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux .  
  
Fin  
  
Je sais c'est une daube mais j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis onegai . 


End file.
